


Aftermath

by many_freckles



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Blood, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, M/M, Minor Violence, Sort Of, degradation kink, im back, it's a fist fight, kenny also cums in his pants, kenny swallows, mention of don callis, mention of the young bucks, they're both horny for this don't worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/many_freckles/pseuds/many_freckles
Summary: Kenny is pissed and wants to fight more, but things get a little spicy.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Kenny Omega
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> after not uploading something since like 2017, i am unfortunately back with a vengeance with a new hobby. that's right, it's wrestling. i would like to apologize to anyone who knows me and has so see this. special thanks to my friends in my discord server who inspired me to write this filth. please enjoy it.

Kenny's ears were still ringing, eyes squeezed tight as he splashed water on his face in the bathroom. The water was tinted pink from the blood rinsed off his skin. He finally got Don to leave him alone after spending the last hour clinging to him and giving him praise. He didn't care. He knew what he was, who he was, and how much power he held. 

He gripped the counter, looking at his beaten up face in the mirror. He'd stopped bleeding. Kenny stared himself down, ice blue eyes looking back through stringy, blood stained curls. He soaked his hands under the running water and slicked his hair back, wincing at the wounds on his forehead. He wasn't done, this feud wasn't over. 

This wasn’t about the belt. It never was. This was about revenge, and it wouldn't be over until Moxley was in the ground. This ends tonight. 

The hallways were nearly empty now, the few straggling talent didn’t bother looking at Kenny as he passed. While walking with such determined conviction, it was like they knew he was on a mission. Kenny was going to settle the score once and for all, make sure that Mox wouldn’t bite back anymore. The hard part was trying to find him. He searched the halls, peeking into the rooms he passed. Moxley’s dressing room door was ajar, and empty. His bags were still in there, so he was still in the building. 

The doctor’s office was the next stop. Once he discovered Moxley wasn’t there, he asked Doc Samson, who hesitantly told Kenny that Mox refused treatment, and went outside to have a cigarette. The doctor could smell the rage coming from Kenny, and started to regret giving him that information. 

Kenny barged through the back door to the parking lot, his head whipping around to try and spot Jon. His eyes locked to where Moxley was standing about twenty feet away leaning up against the wall, a lit cigarette in his hand. The blood on his face had started to dry, but fresh blood leaked from the fresh wound in his forehead. Moxley was battered and bruised, looking as though the concrete wall was the only thing holding him up. 

Kenny took no time in approaching him, starting as a walk and quickly building up a charge. He was only a few steps away when Mox turned his head, his once exhausted expression turning instantly to one of vitriol.

“ _You piece of shit._ ” Jon managed to snarl out before Kenny took a swing at his gut, knocking the breath out of his lungs and the cigarette from his hand.

Moxley recoiled, doubling over on roller skates away from Kenny. He clutched his stomach, letting out a cough before he stumbled forward again, throwing himself back at Kenny, aiming with a fist to make contact with Kenny’s rage fueled sneer. 

His bones cracked against Kenny’s nose, sending Kenny’s body backwards with a pained yell. He staggered backwards, hands holding his face. 

“You think you’re so fuckin’ tough, huh?” Moxley yelled, his voice echoing through the parking lot. 

Kenny brought his hand forward, noting the fresh blood leaking from his nose, then back at Moxley. He thought it might have been broken, but if it was, it didn’t matter. He snarled at Jon, running forward once more to lock onto his shoulders, attempting to overpower him with what strength he had left. Both of their bodies were already at their limit after their match, but the adrenaline flowing through both of them clouded their judgement and dulled the aching pain setting. 

They exchanged a few blows, aiming wherever their fists could reach until Kenny was finally knocked to the ground with a loud grunt. Stars formed in Kenny’s vision, speckling the cloudy night sky as he panted on the ground. He had no time to react before Jon was standing over him, boots on either side of his torso, staring down in a victorious manner that made Kenny’s blood boil. Before he had the chance to try and stand back up and retaliate, Jon stomped a foot onto Kenny’s broad chest, pinning him to the hard concrete. 

“Ain’t no one left to come help you out now.” Jon was panting, his voice raspy as though he’d already smoked his whole pack of cigarettes before they met in the parking lot. 

“Fuck you.” Kenny spat out, his teeth covered in the blood that ran down from his nose. He knew he looked like a mess; crazed, even.

Moxley snorted, wiping his nose. “Y’know Kenny, I think it’s about time someone put you in your place. All you do is parade around with that belt like you fuckin’ own it, but y’know what?” He started, lifting his foot off his chest to tap Kenny on the cheek with the hard rubber of it’s sole. “You don’t, and you never did.”

Kenny snarled. For once, he had nothing to say, no retaliation. 

“What, that’s it? That was your last ditch effort? Now you’re just gonna lie on the ground like a beaten dog? What, do you just like when I beat your ass up? Huh?” Moxley teased, tapping his boot against Kenny’s cheekbone again to tease. “Gettin’ off on the pain, just lying there and taking it?” 

Kenny opened his mouth to finally speak, but the way Mox looked down at him sparked _something_ that he couldn’t explain, and his breath hitched. 

The look that Kenny gave, the way his snarl softed and his face relaxed for a second. The way his breathing quickened...that was all Mox needed to know. 

“Oh ho ho, is that what it is? It was never about the damn belt for you, was it? You just wanted a reason to chase me, eh?” Moxley laughed, planting his boot beside Kenny’s head. 

“Get fucked, Mox.” Kenny choked out, turning his head to spit blood onto Moxley’s leather boot. 

“Yeah, I bet you’d like that too, huh? Is this just foreplay for you? Want me to rough you up a bit first? I’ll show you who’s really in charge.” 

Mox was basically right on the money. Kenny wanted an excuse to chase Moxley down. He did love the pain he could endure when they fought. He wanted the belt and the power that came from it, but there was something else he wanted that he knew he couldn't have...or so he thought.

The way Kenny’s breath hitched gave Moxley all the information he needed. Before he knew it, Kenny was being grabbed by his shirt back to his feet being backed against the wall. 

“What do you think you’re doi-” Kenny started to say, but he was quickly cut off by Moxley's large hand grabbing his jaw, keeping his head in place. 

“Shut up.” 

Their lips smashed together. Kenny groaned, his eyebrows knit tightly together as he finally had time to truly process the position he was in. Teeth clacked as blood smeared across their lips. Kisses quickly turned into feverish bites and nips on lips. Moxley’s hand stayed firm around Kenny’s jaw, keeping him exactly where he wanted him. Kenny couldn’t figure out what to do with his hands, so he kept them planted with his palms against the cold wall, his fingernails raking gently along the concrete. 

Kenny growled into Moxley’s mouth, trying to gain some sort of dominance in a situation where he had none. Mox squeezed Kenny’s jaw, enough to leave flower petal-like bruises along his skin as his tongue plunged into Kenny’s mouth. Their tongues danced around each other, wet smacks and deep growls leaking out into the cool night air. 

The moan that came out of Kenny’s throat only egged Mox on more, proving his suspicions about Kenny’s ulterior motives. They both knew that anybody could come by and see the spectacle unleashing in the parking lot, but the idea made Kenny want it more. They’d already begun, there was no turning back. He was getting what he wanted. 

Mox pulled away from Kenny with his bottom lip between his teeth, staring into Kenny’s eyes with his own piercing stare. 

“If I knew it was this easy to shut you up, I would’ve done it sooner.” Mox purred, finally unlocking his death grip from The Cleaner’s jaw. 

Kenny was already a panting mess, blood mixed with saliva smeared on the bottom of his face, and the faint taste of cigarettes in his mouth. He coughed and spit on the ground, trying to get the bitter taste of smoke out, but he knew it wouldn’t last long if Mox was with him. The smell of smoke and adrenaline on Jon's body intrigued him in a way he’s never quite understood.

“Thought you’d be a better kisser.” Kenny chuckled, licking his lips. Before he could say another cheeky remark, there was a flash and a bitter sting on his cheek. 

Moxley had slapped him across the face. Kenny’s eyes were wide, barely processing it, but the sting on across his skin travelled all the way down his body, straight to his groin. Kenny gritted his teeth realizing, unfortunately, that he loved that. He wanted more of that. Kenny let out a low, guttural growl, his hips pressing forward to rub up against Moxley’s. 

“Fuck, you’re such a mess. This is all it takes? Just gotta smack ya around a bit?” Mox teased, tapping Kenny’s cheek with his palm a few times playfully before giving him another full smack, pulling a loud curse from The Cleaner. His eyes rolled back to his head, and without another word, Moxley was pushing Kenny’s body down. 

Next thing he knew, he was on his knees, eye level with the crotch of Moxley’s classic camouflage pants. Kenny’s eyes flicked up before Moxley greedily pressed his groin to Kenny’s face, a soft groan coming from both men. He was already hard, and it made Kenny smile behind the bulge against his mouth. 

Kenny got straight to work, mouthing at the wrapped gift given to him. There was no point in holding back how much he wanted this, and he could tell that Jon was revelling in having Kenny submit to him like this.

“Yeah, that’s it...that’s a good boy. Didn’t even have to ask.” Moxley teased, running his fingers through Kenny’s damp, blood stained curls, taking no time in gripping hard and tugging his head back. 

A high pitched, desperate noise came from the back of Kenny’s throat, sending a vibration through Mox’s cock through his pants. Mox groaned, his head rolling back as his hips rocked into Kenny’s open, wet mouth. His free hand moved down to scramble to get his pants undone, not being able to wait much longer to shove his cock into Kenny’s awaiting mouth. 

“Let’s keep that mouth occupied.” 

Mox tugged Kenny's head, pressing it against the wall to give him enough distance to undo his pants and present Kenny with the gift he was waiting for.

Kenny was panting, perpetually out of breath and exhausted. He was running on fumes and adrenaline. Moxley's dick was mere inches from Kenny's slack mouth, open and waiting to be given what he wanted. He made an attempt to bring his hand up to grab it, but Jon was quick to stop him, grabbing his wrist and holding it firmly. 

"Nuh uh, Kenny, it's not that easy." Jon clicked his tongue, holding Kenny still by the wrist and hair. "Beg for it."

Kenny looked up at him with hooded eyes, his face hot with embarrassment. The words were on his lips, but he couldn't make the sound. 

"Let...let me suck your cock." Kenny stuttered out, averting his eyes for a moment.

He was greeted with another slap across the face from the hand previously holding his wrist, pulling a wheeze out of him.

"Not good enough. Do better." 

Kenny whimpered, chewing on his bottom lip. He let out a shaky breath, noticing how hard he was and how it pressed tight in his jeans. The way Moxley's cock teased him, standing tall right in front of his face made him realize the drool starting to leak out of his mouth. What a mess. He inhaled deeply, wracking his cloudy brain for the right string of words. 

“I wanna choke on your cock, Mox.” 

That was the right string of words, because without hesitation Jon pulled Kenny’s head forward and slid his cock into his mouth with ease. Both of them groaned in unison. 

“Oh, _fuck._ ” Jon rasped, the grip on Kenny’s curls tight and secure. 

Kenny got straight to work, keeping his hands in his lap and he began with a quick pace, taking in as much as he could without letting his cock slip down into his throat, at least for now. Jon’s head was tilted, looking down at the man on his knees.

“You look pretty on your knees, Kenny.” Mox teased, starting to manipulate Kenny’s movements with the hand in his hair, pushing and pulling him to his will. 

Kenny could only moan, slightly muffled by the cock in his mouth. As he promised, he pushed forward, letting the blunt head of Mox’s cock press into his throat, pulling a deep groan from Mox. Kenny gagged slightly. He couldn’t remember the last time he actually sucked cock, let alone after a fist fight, so he was a little rusty. That wouldn’t stop him. He tried again, pushing further every time. Tears welled up in his eyes as he sucked him off, trying to suppress his gag reflex to take his cock down his throat. 

“Yeah, that’s it Kenny, choke on that cock.” Jon moaned, rocking his hips into Kenny’s mouth, making him gag again. 

Jon pulled Kenny’s head back, his lips coming off his head with a loud pop. Kenny was a hungry mess, his lips wet with spit and pre-cum. He only had another second to breath before he was pulled back in, Moxley cock pressing deep into his throat. Kenny choked again, not holding back and pressing forward. The way his throat stretched around Mox’s thick shaft made his already painfully hard cock twitch in his tight jeans. He bucked against nothing, desperate for any stimulation he could get from this. 

Mox quickly capitalized on Kenny’s new skill and held him in place against the wall, starting with short thrusts to give Kenny a few strokes to get used to having his cock in his throat before going full throttle. He held his hair hard, the sting in Kenny’s scalp only adding more to the arousal in his pants. Kenny took his cock eagerly, bringing his hands up to rest on Moxley’s thick thighs, needing something to brace himself with and keep him grounded. His brain had clouded over, the only thing on his mind was pleasing the man in front of him.

“Fuck, that’s good, just like that Kenny. Swallow that cock like the slut you are. You love this don’t you? Love when I use you like this?” 

Jon pulled him off for air. Kenny wheezed and coughed, looking up at Mox with hungry eyes. That look was enough of an answer. Back at it again, Kenny shoved Mox down his throat, willingly letting himself be used like a fleshlight. Wet, lewd noises filled the night, the only thought going through Kenny’s head was how much he wanted to get Jon off, make him come for him. He knew how easy it was to get caught right now, but his cock throbbed at the thought of anyone seeing him like this.

“How long have you waited for this? I bet you think about me fucking your throat like this all the time, huh? Do you jack off thinking of me using you?” Mox teased, bringing his other hand to grab another handful of curls, taking complete control of his new play thing. He chewed his bottom lip, raspy moans coming from deep in his throat as he relentlessly fucked Kenny’s mouth. “Always knew you’d be a fuckin’ whore.”

Kenny’s pretty blue eyes rolled back into his head, his cock throbbing in his jeans. He couldn’t believe how much he was getting off on this, but there was nothing he could do but revel in being completely submissive for Jon. He loved every second of it. The urge to touch himself was so strong, but Kenny knew if he did that he wouldn’t last long, and he didn’t want this to end yet. The Cleaner began to rock his hips steadily, desperate for the friction his tight jeans provided. 

Jon pulled out of Kenny’s mouth to give him air once more, panting out raspy grunts of pleasure. Kenny coughed, his breathing hard and laboured. His mouth was still open, tongue poking past his teeth. He wanted more, he wanted to come just like this, with Moxley fucking his throat. He wouldn’t dare ask for it though. Kenny’s normally bright and darling eyes were dark with lust, his pupils dilated so far you could barely see the colour left. 

“Look at you, absolutely desperate for this, huh? You love this cock, don’t you?” Moxley growled low, rubbing the tip of his cock over Kenny’s soaked lips, smearing the leaking pre-cum all over.

Kenny was already gone, all self control leaving his body. Nothing else mattered anymore, this was his world from now until it was over. This is what he needed. 

“Y..yes sir.” Kenny breathed, attempting to pull forward to swallow his cock again. “Please, I want-” 

With a growl, Mox shoved his cock back into Kenny’s throat, all rough. No time to think. The action almost made Kenny come right then and there. His fingernails dug into Moxley’s pants, his fingers curling and gripping for dear life. The knot in Kenny’s stomach was unbearably tight, his hips bucking wildly at the air. _So close._

“Look at you, so pretty with my cock in your throat. I bet you wanna get caught, huh? Is that why you chased me out here? You want all your friends to see how filthy you are?” 

Kenny started to shake, his eyes watering. Needy noises and gags filled the quiet night. His knuckles were white with how hard he gripped Moxley’s pants, pulling him forward into him with every rough thrust. 

“What if it was the Bucks? You _want_ your friends to see you like this, taking my cock like you were built for this. But, oh, what if it was Don? How do you think he’d take seein’ his little champ taking cock like a cheap whore?”

A thread snapped in Kenny’s head, and that was it. His body trembled, he felt like his legs had gone numb and he came untouched, high pitched needy noises making it through the cock in his throat. His face was burning hot, a strange mix of embarrassment and absolute bliss washed over him as he came in his pants. 

Mox started to slow as he noticed the change in Kenny, instantly recognizing what had happened, but the way it sent shivers through his body made him only push on, feeling his own climax bubbling up in his stomach. 

“God, Kenny, are you fuckin’ kidding me? Fuckin’...fuckin’ filthy.” Jon panted, tugging hard on Kenny’s curls, using them as handles as he fucked into Kenny’s stretched out throat, his peak quickly approaching. 

“Coming in your fuckin’ jeans with a, fuck, cock in your throat, hungry fuckin’ cock whore.” Mox’s face squeezed and he finally tipped over the edge with a loud growl, louder than he would have liked, but he was lost in pleasure. Kenny’s nose pressed into the rough hair at the base of Mox’s cock, eyes rolling back as he felt the hot, sticky fluid shoot down his throat. 

Moxley lingered for a few more seconds before slowly pulling his cock out of Kenny’s mouth. He braced the wall in front of him, stumbling for a moment before gaining his footing. He was breathing hard, groaning softly as he came down. Kenny collapsed back against the wall, his eyes shut in bliss as they stood in silence, only the sounds of laboured breathing between them. 

Moxley sniffed, then coughed, finally breaking the long silence. He stood up straight, casually stuffing himself back into his pants, the sneer he had before their encounter quickly returning to his face. Kenny looked up at him, his breathing now slowed, his mouth slightly open. Kenny looked completely fucked out, his hair and face a mess, his body coated in a thin veneer of sweat.

Jon pulled out a cigarette and brought it to his face, placing it between his lips. He pulled a zippo lighter out of the pocket of his leather jacket and brought it up to the cigarette, striking the lighter and cupping his hand around the flame. He stood with a hand on his hip, taking in a long drag, almost savouring the afterglow as he stared at Kenny’s exhausted body against the wall, taking a moment to admire his work. 

Moxley lingered for only a moment longer before he turned wordlessly, taking long, confident strides towards the back door back into the venue, leaving Kenny to clean himself up and make his way back in. 

Kenny had a feeling this wouldn’t be the last time Mox sees him like this, and cracked a small, lopsided smile.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry, but this isn't over. i have a plan for one more chapter.


End file.
